Doux matin
by Lisen-chan
Summary: Une demande de mes chéries de la Copulus corp : Zoro & Sanji, un matin au réveil. C'est doux, c'est chaud, comme une viennoiserie sortie du four sans les calories qui vont avec XD - OS - YAOI - LEMON !


_**Disclameur **__**: Rien à moi, tout à Oda-Kami qui, dans son extrême bonté, me laisse gentiment jouer avec ses persos du moment que je les lui rendent après (et ça c'est pas juste XD)**_

_**Paring**__** : Zoro&Sanji**_

_**Rating**__** : L … comme Lemon bien entendu ^^**_

_**Dédicace**__** : Cet OS est pour ma jumelle, ma chérie Nath et ma petite choute adorée Hasegawa : les filles, vous m'avez demandées de la guimauve, un matin au réveil et un lemon… Commande honorée, j'espère que ça vous plaira ^^**_

.

* * *

.

Il ouvrit les yeux lentement, les laissant s'habituer à la pénombre qui baignait encore la pièce. Le soleil n'était encore qu'une vague ligne rouge sur l'horizon mais il se réveillait toujours avant lui car il était le cuisinier de cet équipage. Et quel équipage ! Cuisiner pour neuf comme s'ils étaient cent était devenu son quotidien. Et il accomplissait sa tâche avec plaisir et ferveur même si ce matin, il aurait aimé rester encore un peu dans la douce chaleur de se bras qui le serrait.

Dans la lumière rougeâtre qui commençait à entrer par les larges baies de la vigie, Sanji tourna la tête pour observer le dormeur à ses cotés. Son Marimo. Il pouvait l'observer à loisir quand il dormait sur le pont ou dans sa cuisine mais jamais il n'avait cette expression, celle qui le disait complètement détendu, ailleurs qu'ici alors le blond en profitait.

Il n'osait pas bouger, bien qu'il savait qu'il allait devoir se sortir de ce cocon d'un instant à l'autre mais il resta là, à observer ses cheveux verts plus longs que lors de leurs rencontres, cet œil qui était à jamais clos, ce corps qui était devenu encore plus fort… Il observait tout comme si ce devait être la dernière fois.

La douleur de leur séparation forcée restait là, plaie à vif qui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs, trop de pertes. C'était d'ailleurs ce sentiment de devoir vivre un jour à la fois comme si demain n'existait pas qui les avait amenés là un soir, puis tous les autres qui avaient suivis.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du cuisinier quand il se remémora comment tout avait commencé. C'était juste après leurs retrouvailles sur Shabaondy, juste après avoir passé deux ans loin de tous, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le bateau, seuls. Luffy n'était pas encore arrivé, les autres vadrouillaient à droite et à gauche et eux… le hasard les avaient fait se rencontrer dans la vigie.

Et là, sans un mot, sans une insulte, il avait franchis les derniers pas qui le séparaient de lui pour sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser empressé, fiévreux, brulant qui les avaient laissés haletants et insatisfaits. Plus, ils avaient besoin de plus, de tout. Ils n'avaient rien dit, seulement gémis et soupirés de concert, laissant parler leurs corps l'un l'autre. Pour une fois sans mensonges, sans faux-semblants.

Et depuis c'était toujours le même rituel, jamais un mot, jamais une parole, juste deux êtres qui se liaient avec fougue et passion, jusqu'au matin. Mais qu'auraient-ils dit ? Les _'je t'aime'_ n'étaient pas fait pour eux, eux qui étaient trop fier.

Sanji soupira puis tenta de se dégager de la douce étreinte pour aller vaquer à ses obligations mais le bras se resserra encore davantage autour de sa taille, collant son corps avec un petit grognement agacé. Le cuistot attrapa le bras qui le maintenait prisonnier et essaya encore de se dégager avec douceur mais ce fut peine perdue alors de guerre las, il tapota dessus en interpellant son propriétaire.

« Oy ! Marimo ! La marée va se lever, c'est l'heure de rejoindre tes congénères.

- La ferme Shitty-Cook, si tu voulais réellement te lever tu l'aurais fait il y a dix minutes. Alors tu te la ferme et tu reste là encore un peu.

- … Comment tu sais que ça fait dix minutes ?

- Tu crois que j'ai pas senti ton regard sur moi ? »

Sanji remercia intérieurement la luminosité orangé du levant qui cachait un peu les rougeurs de ses joues. Il avait été pris en flagrant délit de matage. Et merde ! Mais pouvait-il s'accorder encore un peu de temps ? S'il faisait des œufs au plat, du bacon, des saucisses et des toasts, il pourrait grappiller quelques minutes de plus ici. Mais ses mellorines ne pouvaient manger des plats aussi caloriques de bon matin… Que leur préparer ? Pourquoi pas des crêpes ? Avec une purée de ces fruits qu'ils avaient ramassés sur l'ile précédente ?

« Ta cuisine ne va pas s'envoler et tu es le seul à avoir les clefs du garde-manger et du frigo alors ferme-là et dors encore ! »

Sanji tourna une tête étonnée vers Zoro et observa un instant en silence son visage aux sourcils froncés sur ses yeux toujours clos.

« Mais… T'es gonflé, j'ai rien dis !

- Tu penses tellement fort à ce que tu vas cuisinier que j'arrive à l'entendre. Alors tu te la ferme et tu pionce encore dix minutes.

- Hum… dix minutes, ça devrait aller. »

Seul un grognement lui répondit, le sabreur bougeant juste un peu pour se caler un peu plus contre le corps de son diable de cuisinier. Mais Sanji n'avait plus sommeil alors il profita que son amant se soit rendormit pour effleurer du bout des doigts la cicatrice qui barrait son visage. Elle était nette, franche. Pour lui, elle représentait une coupure entre avant et après. Avant, c'était quand ils étaient les meilleurs ennemis. Après, c'était quand ils étaient devenus plus que ça, quand ils étaient devenus amants.

Mais pour l'épéiste, que représentait cette cicatrice ? Il ne parlait jamais de ce qui avait été ces deux ans d'entrainement, tout comme lui, mais parfois la curiosité du blond le titillait. Avec qui avait-il passé ces années loin de lui ? Avait-il eu quelqu'un pour réchauffer sa couche quand ils avaient tous été séparés ? Sanji fronça les sourcils, agacé contre lui-même et ses pensées. Curiosité mon cul, oui ! Il se savait jaloux, oui, jaloux d'un passé dont il ne faisait pas partie et qui lui était inconnu.

Il soupira en effleurant une dernière fois cette coupure qui l'agaçait tant quand il se rendit soudain compte qu'il manquait un bruit. La respiration de Zoro était à peine perceptible, signe qu'il était réveillé et le cuistot quitta des yeux la cicatrice qu'il observait pour plonger dans l'étendue sylvestre qui le détaillait, lui, l'observateur. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence encore quelques instant avant que le sabreur ne soupire profondément.

« Tu ne vas dormir, hein ?

- J'ai plus sommeil. »

Sanji lui avait répondu avec un sourire en coin, le regard espiègle et Zoro répondit par le même, redressant la tête pour la caler dans le creux de sa paume pour détailler le visage de son irritant mais si séduisant compagnon de nuit.

« C'est rare que tu sois demandeur le matin, Love-Cook. »

Le maître-coq repoussa l'escrimeur avec un éclat de rire, le forçant à se rallonger.

« Je ne t'ai promis que dix minutes, Marimo, et ce n'est clairement pas suffisant pour ce que TU as en tête. Algue perverse.

- Pfff… Si tu veux pas pioncer, ni faire autre chose, vas donc rejoindre ta cuisine.

- J'ai encore dix minutes, je compte bien profiter.

- Et comment ? »

Sanji bougea un peu pour se retrouver face à face avec sa face de mousse, la tête calée dans son bras replié comme lui et plongea son regard dans le sien, le laissant mariner quelques instants de plus.

« Raconte-moi ce que tu as fait pendant ces deux, raconte-moi comment tu as récolté cette balafre, raconte-moi ce que je ne sais pas. »

Il n'avait même pas fini de parler qu'il avait vu avec un serrement au cœur le visage de son compagnon se refermer. Comme à chaque fois. Son visage s'était fait plus grave, il avait repris cet air revêche qu'il affichait la plus part du temps.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit Cook, j'ai combattu. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir. »

Puis il tourna le dos au cuistot qui ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant. Le blond alla se coller contre le dos large et puissant qui lui faisait maintenant face, entourant à son tour la taille de son amant. Bien décidé à la faire parler pour faire taire la petite voix agaçante de la jalousie qui parlait en lui, Sanji enfoui son nez dans les cheveux verts, respirant à plein poumons l'odeur d'épices et de sel qui s'en dégageait avant de déposer de petits baisers sur la nuque à sa portée.

« Et ton œil, comment tu l'as perdu ? »

Devant le silence qui eu comme réponse, Sanji continua à embrasser la peau du cou qui s'offrait à ses lèvres, souriant quand il sentit pencher légèrement la tête en avant pour exposer plus de peau à ses baisers. Zoro soupira en regardant par les baies vitrée le ciel se rosir de plus en plus, ce blondinet pouvait être le pire des chieurs quand il s'y mettait.

« Ce qui est perdu est perdu, Cook, et rien ne sert de s'appesantir sur le passé, toi plus que n'importe qui devrait le comprendre. »

Les baisers sur sa nuque s'arrêtèrent un instant avant de reprendre, et Zoro frissonna quand des doigts glacés et fins se mirent à caresser son ventre. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas laissé se lever comme d'ordinaire ? Il aurait pu continuer à dormir tranquillement pendant qu'il se serait activé dans sa cuisine.

« C'est moi. »

Il avait soufflé ces deux mots honteux dans un murmure et Sanji douta un instant d'avoir bien compris ce que Zoro venait de dire.

« Comment ça, toi ? Tu ne t'es pas arraché l'œil tout seul… n'est-ce pas ?

- Presque. Je l'ai perdu en combattant contre moi-même… J'ai perdu contre ma propre technique. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Zoro n'ayant rien à ajouter et Sanji réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, continuant ses caresses sur ce corps qu'il avait appris à désirer autant que celui d'une femme. Il était conscient de l'aveu qui venait de lui être fait, de ce que ça avait coûté à ce diable de sabreur pour lui faire. Pour lui il n'y a avait rien de honteux dans ce qui venait d'être dit mais ce n'était probablement pas le cas pour l'épéiste au sens de l'honneur exacerbé.

« Finalement c'est une bonne chose, non ? »

Zoro se retourna d'un coup vers lui, le fixant d'un regard noir. Il se foutait de sa tronche, le sourcil en vrille ?

« T'as deux secondes pour t'expliquer, Cook, avant que je ne t'apprenne à voler.

- Toujours aussi délicat… Que tu ais perdu ton œil contre toi-même ne prouve-t-il pas que ta technique est imparable ? »

Zoro continua à le dévisager un moment avant d'embrasser cette bouche qui disait toujours des choses qui le touchait en plein cœur. Ça l'agaçait, ça l'attirait, ça l'excitait.

« Pas imparable, non. Pas à ce moment là en tout cas puisque j'ai passé ce macaque de mime par le fil de ma lame.

- Battre sa propre technique… ton égocentrisme n'a donc aucune limite ? »

Ce regard aussi bleu qu'un morceau de ciel, ce sourire qui étirait ses lèvres qu'il savait gouteuses et gourmandes mais qui pour l'instant souriait malicieusement… Comment avait-il pu tenir deux ans sans les voir il ne le savait toujours pas, mais ce qu'il savait à cet instant c'est qu'il ne voulait plus avoir à s'en passer. Le Cook avait réussit à le rendre accro à lui. Alors, il lui rendit son sourire en lui en faisant un qu'il savait prédateur, désireux et il lui répondit en effleurant cette bouche de la sienne.

« Non, aucune limite. Ce que je veux, je le prends. Et là, tout de suite, ce que je veux c'est toi Ero-Cook.

- J'ai le petit déjeuner à préparer.

- Ce matin, tu seras en retard. »

Pour couper court à toutes nouvelles protestations, il s'empara de ses lèvres, entrainant son blond dans un baiser profond au rythme lent, allant à la rencontre d'une langue mutine pour ensuite s'en éloigner pour la laisser venir, la capturer de nouveau, la repoussant pour mieux revenir à l'assaut.

Et pendant qu'il occupait cette bouche, il partit à la découverte sans cesse renouvelée du corps à la peau de porcelaine qui s'offrait aux caresses de ses mains aux paumes calleuses et rugueuses qui savaient pourtant se faire douce dans ces moments-là. Pas que le Cook soit fragile, bien au contraire. Il suivait du bout des doigts les muscles fins et fermes qui se dessinaient sous la peau blanche, titillant un bouton de chair rose un instant avant de continuer à descendre, toujours plus bas.

Mais le cuistot n'aimait pas être en retard dans ses préparatifs de repas alors il décida d'accélérer un peu les choses et doucement mais fermement poussa le sabreur à s'allonger sans casser ce baiser qui s'éternisait avant de venir s'assoir sur lui, venant faire frotter leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. Un gémissement, un râle étouffé, le baiser cessa faut de souffle.

Sanji amorça un mouvement pour se redresser mais Zoro l'entoura de ses bras et l'attira tout contre lui, collant le plus de peau contre la sienne, ses larges mains caressant son dos, le creux de ses reins, remontant vers sa nuque pour s'y attarder un instant avant de repartir, leurs bassins se frottant toujours l'un contre l'autre dans un mouvement lent et lascif, hypnotique.

Le blond se cambra un peu plus, les genoux de part et d'autre du corps à la peau halée, ses doigts se perdant dans la chevelure couleur de prairie, le front appuyé contre celui de l'homme qui était devenu indispensable à son équilibre. Leurs lèvres s'effleuraient parfois, se rencontraient au fil de leurs mouvements dans un baiser court et haletant.

Zoro laissa une main sur la nuque de son amant, caressant la peau tendre et frissonnante, se perdant dans les cheveux couleur or tandis que l'autre avait prit place dans le creux des reins, guidant à peine les mouvements de hanches de son amant. Il se perdait avec plaisir dans les sensations de leurs virilités qui se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, délicieusement enserrées par leurs deux corps qui se pressaient.

Sanji avait perdu pied. D'habitude, leurs étreintes étaient passionnées, fougueuses, voir même limite violentes parfois mais comme ça c'était la première fois. C'était lent, c'était puissant, c'était tendre, c'était doux mais surtout c'était incroyablement puissant. Le front posé contre celui de Zoro, il entendait tous les gémissements, les râles et le souffle erratique de son amant couché sous lui et rien que ses sons le comblait. C'était bon pour lui aussi.

Mais toutes les choses ont une fin, même les meilleures, et les mouvements de bassin se firent plus rapides, plus anarchiques, jusqu'au moment où ils se rependirent entre leurs ventres dans un dernier râle, dans un dernier soupire.

Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi un moment, laissant le temps à leurs respirations de se calmer, aux battements désordonnés de leurs cœurs de s'apaiser, profitant de ce sentiment de plénitude jusqu'à ce qu'un cri déchire le calme de ce doux matin.

« SSAAAAAANJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! J'AI LA DALLE ! OU T'ES ?! »

.

* * *

.

_**Blabla de l'auteure : je ne peux forcer personne à mettre une review s'il n'en a pas envie et je respecte ce choix… **_

_**mais je vous demanderais donc de respecter le mien quand je vous demande de ne pas mettre ma fic dans votre liste de favoris sans mettre un petit mot. **_

_**Si vous aimez assez ce texte pour cliquer sur « favori » vous pouvez faire l'effort d'écrire quelques mots dans la grosse case blanche située juste là, promis, je mord pas.**_


End file.
